


never had a chance

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Castiel Plays the Piano, M/M, POV Original Character, POV Second Person, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it seems you have wasted a lot of time in this place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never had a chance

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #83: Keyboard
> 
> i usually try to write in third person past tense, but i wanted to try something a little different, and second person sounds better in present, so i just rolled with it.
> 
> also, i know nothing about pianos. the piano terms used in this were ones i found after a brief google search, and if they're laughably misused, i'm very very sorry!

The plan is to make your move tonight.

Desperate loneliness – and a little splash of liquid courage, let’s be real – is your motivation, and as soon as the man retires for the night, you’re going to ask him out. Of course, there’s the very likely possibility that he’s already got someone – he’s attractive and young, and he plays the _piano._ But he hasn’t got a wedding ring (you know how creepy it is that you made sure of that), and the worst thing he can do is say no, right?

His music is always lovely, or at least it has been every time you’ve shown up over the past couple of weeks. He makes the keyboard sing so prettily, tinkling notes and powerful tones effortlessly flowing from his fingertips. Every melancholy dolente and rigorous agitato warms your blood, puts color in your cheeks, makes you want to sit and listen for ages. You’ve had quite a bit more to drink than you probably should have in this place, simply because you can never bring yourself to leave once he’s started playing.

You have no clue what he might be like as a person, but anyone who plays like that can’t be all bad.

It’s just past midnight by the time the man’s last song resonates into silence and he stands from the bench, stretching out the lithe lines of his body. He talks with the bartender a while, accepting a drink with a smile. You know from experience that this is usually when the man takes his leave, so you stand, hastily throwing a handful of bills on the table.

Before you can make your move, however, a second man intercepts the first, a wide grin on his face. He’s tall and broad and annoyingly handsome, though he seems a little rough around the edges to be in a place like this. That evidently doesn’t matter to the piano guy, though; his beautiful face melting into an expression of soft affection, he moves forward and pressed a kiss to the other man’s lips.

Oh.

Heart racing at the thought of how you almost made a complete ass of yourself, you turn on your heel and make your way to the door. The good ones are always taken – isn’t that how the saying goes? Maybe you’ll find a new place to hang out in for a while. 


End file.
